Scars
by Raspberry 14
Summary: RyouXMarik and set in AU  Ryou and Marik found each other on a lonely night and connect instantly. But what will happen when Ryou can't help with rent and Marik overreacts? Can their relationship be saved or will Marik be too late to save Ryou


**A/N I was challenged to write a story with only 1000 words and a certain beginning. Here's my attempt, and...**

**WARNING: If you don't like angst, don't read!**

"Are you all alone?" asked the voice softly.

I had been sitting by myself on the gutter, tears long dried up still evident on my face, nowhere to go. I looked up at a young man who looked around my age of seventeen but with such a different appearance. Long almost golden hair, glowing like the sun framed his dark, tan face. Completely opposite to my long, white hair and alabaster complexion.

"I'm sorry?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay? You look so lost." He was staring at my face with strange, lavender eyes that seemed to search my soul.

"I-I'm fine," I lied. "I just... No I'm not fine." Tears started to run down my face and choke my voice. "I have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. My father can't accept me, he blames me for everything and he's finally kicked me out."

The man stayed silent but I saw his eyebrows draw together in worry. He held out his hand and led me down the street to an apartment. He let himself in and led us upstairs into a small, simple room. The walls were bare showing no signs he had a family or partner.

"You can stay here for as long as you need," he whispered. "I trust you."

I leaned into him and felt his arms slide around me.

"My name's Ryou," I said to his shoulder.

"I'm Marik."

He kissed my head lightly as I relaxed for the first time in what felt like years.

We had lived together for two months now and started an 'official' relationship not long after. We had a connection from the first moment we met but living together I found out how different we really were. Marik was boisterous and spontaneous while I was quiet and incredibly shy.

I still attended school while Marik worked at a cafe. Between school and not owning a car I found it hard to be accepted into employment. Marik was my tower of strength when I thought I'd failed him. Even so Marik would get mad at me, blame me for the bills and troubles we had.

That's why he left me alone tonight. That's why he shouted about how I'm useless I am, why he slammed the door in my face, why I'm holding a blade above my wrist.

I'd fallen in love with Marik and I couldn't help him. I would continue to be a nuisance and drag him down.

I cried as I remembered the moments we shared, whispering how we loved each other and would never leave. The walks through the dark, cool, deserted streets.

I touched the blade to my wrist before a new onslaught of tears ran down my face.

Was I overreacting? This was an irreversible action, the consequences fatal.

Was I this person? Did I give up?

What would Marik find?

I closed my eyes and pressed the blade down as I thought of this. The blade drew a thin line of blood from my arm. This way Marik would know that I'm sorry, he'd know how much he hurt me.

The blade goes much deeper into my wrist causing blood to run out and my senses to feel the pain. More tears run off my face and mix with the blood that's now forcing its way out my wrist. The blood isn't running too fast but the cut stings as the tears enter.

Only one thought is in my mind now. Just one more push and it would be over.

"Ryou, what are you doing?"

Josh's voice was loud but distant and there was a slam of what must've been the front door. I opened my eyes to see Josh touching my arm, his eyes wide.

"Ryou, what did you do? Oh God, why would you do this? Oh God."

I saw him run out of my sight and return with cloth that he placed gently around my wrist.

"There's so much blood. Ryou, what did you do?"

I look up into his lavender eyes, eyes so full of worry for me.

"I was worried that you'd leave me Marik. I don't have anyone else to live for, you should know that."

His eyes held concern but anger.

"Did you ever think that I don't have anyone else to live for either," he growled in a low voice. "Now give me the knife, wrap the cloth around your wrist and stand up."

I've never seen Marik look so dangerous so I did as he said.

"Now we're going to get in my car and go to the hospital."

I nodded and followed him down the stairs and into the car. The drive passed in a blur and in silence. No one was in the waiting room this late so I didn't have to tolerate the stinging longer than needed. I needed stitches, thirteen of them, but at least I didn't push the blade further. There was always going to be a scar but there nothing else to remind us of this night.

When we reached his car Marik took me in his arms like the time we first met.

"You had me worried Ryou. Promise me you won't ever do this again."

I sobbed into his shoulder as we held each other in the cool night. I had almost left this man, the only one I need and the one who needs me. I knew before the words left my mouth that I was speaking the honest truth to the man I love.

"I promise."


End file.
